


Christmas Caine

by MorganWolf



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Christmas Time, Gen, JA Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganWolf/pseuds/MorganWolf
Summary: Caine gets a special Christmas present(s)





	Christmas Caine

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so silly me forgot about the JA Secret Santa swap this year, and missed out on doing a story for someone. So I wrote a Stocking Stuffer for the whole fandom instead. Hope you all like it :) (Written mostly as Caine’s P.o.V)
> 
> #JA #ja secret santa 2017

                                                    _T'was the night before Christmas,_

_and all through the house,_

_not a creature was stirring,_

_not even a mouse...._

At least, that was supposed to be how it went. Wasn’t it? I mean, yeah sure – the house was quiet. The cold winters night had set in early again. All the bees were safely asleep in their basement hives or in the walls of the house. It’s been snowing for hours, but the insulating honeycomb keeps the inside of the house comfortably warm. The girls went to bed an hour ago, half way across another galaxy. Stinger and I are alone in the lounge room with our cups of cocoa and marshmallows. _Mmmm, cocoa and these fluffy white things floating in it. It smells so delicious, I could just swim in it. Huh, wonder if she would want to try that? She’d look good floating there in a pool of warm cocoa, ripples of it washing over her soft white skin ……_ “Oi! Earth to Caine!” _What the …?_ “Caine!! Hey! Are you in there?” asks Stinger, slapping the back of my head roughly.

“What?” I reply, looking confused. “I asked you a question Pup! What planet were you on?” _Planet? What ... Oohhh I get it. Must have had ‘that look’ on my face again apparently. What did he ask me?_ “Yeah, sorry.” I reply, rubbing the back of my neck as my face goes bright red. “I was just thinking about Jupe in a tub of warm cocoa.” “Of course you were.” He replies sarcastically. I just shrugged my shoulders and had another sip of the warm chocolaty goodness. “Well?” he asks. “Um,” start. “What was the question again?” Stinger slaps his face as he shakes his head. “Man, you got it bad.” “What?” I ask again, starting to feel anxious, like I’ve forgotten something important. _Was it important?_ “Do you want me lace this stuff onto your feathers and polish the plates for you, or not? Or am I gonna have to get rough and take your cocoa away from you long enough that your brain starts working again?” Oh “Oh. Yeah, ok. I forgot. Sorry.” I replied sheepishly. _Huh, sheep. ‘sniggers’ Funny how humans eat them. Back in the Legion we used to …_ Whack!

“Owww!! Hey! What was that for?” I snapped at Stinger. “I said ok!” “Pup, I swear to the gods …” the old man said. “Get over here and give me one of your damn wings already so I can clean and decorate them.” Oops, must have got lost in thought again. I opened my wings out as much as I could in Stingers lounge room, then folded one down around over my legs and twisted the other one back carefully, laying it over his lap. He ran his fingers gently across them and sighed as I shivered slightly. He started wiping them with a Legion-issue feather care cloth and my mind went dull. He used to do this for me a long time ago when I first got my wings. _Felt awesome then, feels awesome now._ I groaned softly and relaxed against Stingers legs and he chuckled softly. I think I passed out at some stage, cause my but hurt a little from sitting on the floor. And there was a blanket over me. _No wait, that’s my wings! Wow, they’re done. That’s so, so, different!_

I uncurled my wings to get a better look at them. I loved my wings, the brown and gold feathers, especially when the sun hit them at just the right angle and they shone. But these, wow! So different! Instead of my usual colours, they were now pure white with speckles of black, here and there. _Just like an Earth Snowy Owl, but with bits of green and red on them._ I wrapped the end of one of my wings in for closer inspection. _Mistletoe! That’s what it is. I wonder why …. Oooooh! Mistletoe!! The Earth tradition of kissing under it! Hope Her Majesty like it. I like it. Nice one Stinger._ I sniffed one of the tiny plant bits in my wings. _Yuck. Why do humans find this stuff so enchanting? Smells a bit like rotting cabbage. At least its not too strong. I wonder if she will like it? ‘Yawn’ Mmm, suppose I should go to bed for a while. Her Majesty isn’t due back until the morning._

I hauled myself up from the floor and carefully arranged my wings so I wouldn’t knock anything down. We’d spent all week decorating Stingers house with tinsel and baubles, glittery stars and luminescent icicles and the scents of things that Jupiter said was all to do with Christmas. I didn’t really see the point and had thought the smells might have got overwhelming, but Stinger had seen to it that they didn’t. The house was warm and cosy, and smelt of cinnamon and honey, pine and cocoa, cranberries and vanilla, and oranges and cloves. All in all, it was almost the nicest winter I’ve had in a century. The room Her Majesty and I shared smelt like her, and made me miss her even more. _It’s only been a month without her. I’ve gone a whole lifetime without her, I think I can survive a few more hours without her._ I pine to myself as I lay down in the middle of the bed that dominates the room. I carefully cocoon myself in my wings and drift off to sleep, my head on her pillow and her scent in my nose. _Almost the best winter ever._

\-----------------------------------------------

“You know, Your Majesty. Caine’s gonna be pissed when he finds out that we haven’t been on Malina. I mean, it’s gonna be a nice planet and all, but terra-forming is kinda slow. I hope it turns out nice though., for your holiday home and everything.” Kiza said. “Yeah, I know. We did need to go, but only for a few days. Just to make sure the final details are all set.” Jupiter acknowledged. “But we had to go for this long. Are you sure he will be able to smell it? Has he ever smelt something like this before?” “I don’t know if he has before. He or Da never said anything like it. But you know his sense of smell. There’s no way he will miss it, considering he tracked people across galaxies and everything.” “Even with all the Christmas stuff we told Stinger to get?” asked Jupiter, rubbing her belly gently. “It might work, at first. But he will figure it out. If you don’t tell him first?” Kiza inquired her best friend. “Have you thought about telling the others too? Kalique and Titus?”

“Ugh, yeah. But not yet. Way not yet. Maybe after ….?” Jupiter grimaced. “I’d rather not really, but I guess we’re sort-of, family, right?” “Right. Oh! Speaking of family, your Mum buzzed the bridge earlier too. Sorry I forgot.” Kiza said, blushing embarrassedly. “She wants us to stop off in Kosovo and pick up some ‘proper Vodka’ on our way back. Something about your uncle drinking the whole liquor cabinet dry after the news.” She chuckled. “That doesn’t surprise me.” Jupiter laughed. “I suppose we should let Tsing know. Maybe the crew might want to get some things while we are there too?” “I’ll let her know, if that’s alright with Your Majesty?” inquired Kiza as she dragged herself off a comfy floating sofa. “Kiza, how many times do I have to tell you! Just call me Jupe!!!’ Her Majesty sighed. “10 billion and 5!” laughed Kiza, ducking when Jupiter threw a soft pillow at her. “Be gone minion! Off to the bridge with you!” Jupiter commanded mockingly. Kiza fake-bowed and took off out the door laughing, before Jupiter could throw another cushion at her.

\-----------------------------------------------

“Settle down Pup. Your making everyone nervous!” I heard Stinger mutter quietly, coming over from the drinks table. I carefully snuck glances at the people around me. They were doing the same thing to me, with various degrees of skill.

At first looks, the Skyjackers looked completely at ease with some of the other Legion and Entitled they were associating with. A knowledgeable watch would show that their wings were hung in positions that would make a quick take-off possible. Gloved fingers hung loosely at their sides, ready at a seconds notice, to key the controls that lit up their anti-grav boots. The Legion and Aegis members were remaining ignorant of me, _nothing new there._

The Entitled, Kalique and Titus, who I thought wouldn’t really have a clue, seemed to be feigning relaxation. Their laughs more strained and hollow than normal. Her Majesties family, other than Aleksa, were oblivious. But apparently Jupiters’ Mother missed nothing. She watched me like a hawk eyeing its prey. Rather disconcerting, but also sort of, reassuring, at the same time. She seemed concerned as Stinger handed me something called an Egg Nog. I sniffed it carefully, smelt the herbs and dairy products and alcohol, raised the glass tumbler to my lips and quickly drained it. I relaxed as the warmth of the sweet liquid spread throughout my body.

I saw Aleksa nod, then join back in on the conversation with an Entitled and some Aegis members. Stinger smiled and nodded at me, and I shivered slightly when he covertly traced a finger down one of my feathers. “Good,” he chuckled gently. “Stay like that now, and the others will relax. She will be here soon.” I looked into Stingers eyes, and they flashed gold in amusement. I always could count on you to calm me down, I thought at him, but just smiled at him instead. He nodded as if he heard me, then turned his attention towards the landing platform adjacent to one of his corn fields.

As we all saw Her Majesties cruiser appear in the sky, we fell into an informal parade formation – the Skyjackers and Legion in full parade line-up, the Entitled grouped together loosely and Jupiters’ family huddled together to the left of the military. Her cruiser approached steadily and hovered over the landing platform, then touched down noiselessly. Huh, that’s strange. Why didn’t she beam down? Is something wrong? Something must be wrong!! I went to move towards the cruiser, but felt a hand grip my wrist. “Stay, Caine.” Stinger ordered. “Let her come to you.” I automatically stopped and did as I was told. Damn the Legion training. Why wont he let me go? She might need me! My wings shivered slightly, but stilled when I saw the rear hatch of the cruiser open.

Stinger huffed, happy, I think, when he saw Kiza and the Aegis crew walk down the ramp, surrounding Her Majesty. I could only just see the top of her head. _Damn it! I can’t see her properly. Why don’t they move! Hang on, that’s not proper protocol for disembarking a ship! Something must be wrong! Why are they hiding Her Majesty?? I have to see her! I… NEED… to see her!!_

So many thoughts ran through my head, and I felt panic gnawing at my resolve. The day was surprisingly warm for the middle of the Earths’ winter. A gentle breeze stirred up some of the snow and leaves, and the smells of the huge feast waiting on tables in the garden, out the side of Stingers house. The breeze also carried the scents of the cruiser, metallic and ion-scent, and that odd space smell. _Never will get used to that scent._ I smelt the crew, then Kiza, then Her. _Her, but not her? What the ….?_

The group approached us uniformly, stopped and saluted, then parted. Stinger and I moved forward to greet them. Or in my case, floated on pure ecstasy, that the one person I had been searching for my whole life, but never thought I’d ever find, was finally in arm’s length of me again, and saw Jupiter and Kiza, each holding a box. I was about to ask what was in the box Jupiter was carrying, and why she was carrying it, when it suddenly exploded. A small, furry bundle of explosive excitement launched itself out of the box, right at me!

“Oh Shit! Caine, quick!” Jupiter managed to get out quickly, as she dropped the box and tried to catch the missile, but I caught the flying brown fuzz-ball just before it landed on my face. I heard a few gasps, and some sniggers from the others around us as I held up the wriggling projectile by the scruff of its neck. It was a puppy. A puppy?! What’s going on? I looked at Her Majesty confused. She smiled back at me and I looked back at the tiny creature in my hand. It looked at me and whined, and I immediately moved my other hand under its paws and relaxed my grip on its scruff. “Aww, he likes it! Told ya!” Kiza said to Jupiter happily. “Here Dad, Merry Christmas!” Kiza said, and handed her box to Stinger. “It’s alright, it’s not a puppy! Oh, and nice wings Caine!” she laughed. I smelt alcohol fumes coming from it, like the really expensive and hard to find stuff he used to drink a long time ago.

“It’s ok Da! You can open it later if you want!” Kiza said, and hugged Stinger. “Thanks kid.” He smiled at her. “So, a puppy?” he said turning towards me. I looked at him, at the puppy, at Her Majesty, then back at the puppy. “Your wings look amazing! Merry Christmas Caine. He’s for you.” Jupiter told me as she hugged me nervously. “Me?” I asked, still confused. “Yes, you. A pet, or friend or whatever you want him to be. You can train him to be a part of your team, or a security dog. Or teach him to do tricks, or just be a _family_ dog. If you want.” She told me.

 _A pet. Or a friend. Family dog? Why did she say family like that?_ I looked at the puppy in my hands. It was wagging its tiny tail, a small white blur on the end of it. It was mostly brown, but had flecks of black and gold. Just like my wings. “He’s the same colours as my wings, almost?” I asked of Her Majesty. “Yup. Saw him in Kosovo, and just couldn’t resist bringing him home for you.” Jupiter said. “Do you like him?” I looked at her concerned face, then back at the puppy. I lifted him up for a closer sniff, and he licked my nose instead. _Little rascal!_ I huffed at him and he immediately looked contrite. Yeah, ok, so my heart melted at that, and I licked him back. He whimpered happily, and the tail started wagging furiously again.

“Eww, gross Caine! Did you have to lick him?!” chastised Kiza. “Yeah.” I replied. “Ok then. Well glad that’s all sorted then.” Said Stinger. “With Your Majesties permission, how about we all go eat?” Jupiter looked around embarrassed, having forgotten the others watching us. “Oh, right! Merry Christmas everyone. Thanks for coming today. Please, let’s get the party going!” she announced. There were salutes and a few cheers and laughs as we all headed towards the feasting area. I cradled the puppy in one hand, the other around Her Majesties shoulder. _Still not going to get used to doing that either! But at lest I can do it!_

I noticed Aleksa still eyeing me, and looked down at Jupiter. “Your Majesty?” I asked as we approached the tables. “Yeah?” she replied. “Why does your Mother keep eyeing me like that? And your scent, it’s different. Still you, but different.” By now, everyone was listening and watching us. I felt the tension in the air, and its scent hung heavy. “Is something wrong? Have I done something wrong?” I asked her. I heard Aleksa snort, and saw Nino elbow her out of the corner of my eye.

“Caine, you could never do anything wrong to me. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have a family with you.” She told me as she wrapped her arms around me and the puppy. “But I have something to tell you.” I felt Stinger move near me and take the puppy gently from my hands. But my eyes and attention were only for Jupiter. _Oh no, I’ve done something wrong! What did I do? But she loves me. She loves me!_ I felt my heart swell. _A family?!_ I looked hopefully down into her beautiful eyes. “A family?” I asked her. She smiled and nodded, then took my hands and placed them gently over her belly. “Merry Christmas Caine. I’m pregnant!”


End file.
